ViRtUaL sTaLkEr
by Dirty Soul
Summary: D'abord la mort de sa mère. S'en suit la dépression, la vie n'a plus aucune saveur pour Ichigo. Puis un message de demande en ami venant d'un certain 'Kyouka Suigetsui' sur internet. C'est là que le cauchemar commence. AiXIchi. YAOI, NoN-Consensual. Jamais vous ne comprendrez mieux l'adage 'Ne parle pas aux inconnus' .
1. Chapter 1

**ViRtUaL sTaLkEr**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : «Vous avez un nouveau message. »**

* * *

Ichigo revenait tout juste de cours. Le campus de l'université, l'amphithéâtre, la cafétéria, la cour, l'arrière-cour, même les toilettes...Tout, tout avait semblé avoir été pris d'assaut par des gens souhaitant lui témoigner leur sympathie. Avaient-ils ne serait-ce que la moindre idée à quel point ça lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose?

Lorsque l'on vient de perdre un être cher, le plus important de sa vie, la dernière chose dont on a envie c'est d'être forcer de se remémorer cette tragédie. Ichigo le faisait très bien tout seul, merci. Pas un seul moment, depuis ces derniers trois mois, il n'avait cessé de penser à Masaki. Une énième victime d'un énième accident de voiture. Quand on voyait ça dans les journaux, à la télé, tout ça paraissait si irréel, si lointain. « Ça ne pourrait jamais m'arriver ». Et boom. C'était arrivé.

Et comme le soleil qui se levait puis finissait fatalement par retomber, sa mère était partit prématurément, éclairant brièvement le monde de son lumineux passage. Combien de personnes avait-elle à jamais plonger dans l'obscurité totale? Il y avait Ichigo, son fils, mais aussi ses deux petites sœurs jumelles encore au collège, mais aussi son père. Son centre de gravitation à jamais perturber par l'extinction de son soleil.

Il y a encore quelques temps encore, il était encore à leurs côtés. Il avait cependant finit par déménager. C'était un acte égoïste, il le savait. Il fallait partager la douleur, ensemble, en famille, mais c'était bien au-dessus de ses forces. Tout là-bas n''était que sel rajouté à sa blessure encore béante.

C'était si triste à dire, mais la vie continuait. Les gens continuaient à vivre leur petit bonhomme de chemin, « Continuer à vivre. Voir de l'avant ». C'est ce que l'orangé devait faire s'il ne voulait pas sombrer. Ses petites sœurs avait encore besoin de lui. Alors il avait décidé de reprendre ses études de médecine qu'il avait momentanément abandonné. Le directeur s'était montré très compréhensif, lui garantissant qu'il pouvait prendre « autant de temps qu'il voudrait ». Lui aussi avait dégouliné de compassion quand il avait su qu'Ichigo revenait.

En posant son sac à l'entrée de son modeste loft d'étudiant, il se coucha, ses chaussures encore à ses pieds, fixant d'un œil vide et morne le plafond barré d'une minuscule fissure. Peut-être que son cœur à cet instant était pareil, fissuré de part et d'autre. Peut-être que reprendre maintenant les cours avait été une idée stupide. Oui mais s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais. Son père lui avait pratiquement ordonné de retourner à l'université. « La vie, c'est la vie Ichigo. Soit un homme. » C'est ce qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter d'un ton anormalement sérieux. Si seulement c'était aussi simple...

Le jeune homme se releva rapidement, enleva distraitement ses habits et se dirigea dans la petite salle de bain. Il tourna le jet et ne sentit aucune gêne lorsque l'eau brûlante se versa sur sa peau nue. Il ne sentait rien. Rien si ce n'était une douleur lancinante et un mal de tête fulgurant.

Il entendit le bourdonnement strident de son téléphone. Comme un automate, il sortit de sa douche, ne prit même pas la peine de se draper d'une serviette et décrocha. Sûrement son père. Encore.

Il murmura un « allô » tout juste audible.

-Salut Ichigo, résonna la voix stridente de Keigo.

-Hmm. 'lut, répondit l'orangé en se maudissant d'avoir soulevé le combiné.

Son ami lui aussi marchait sur des œufs. Il n'était plus aussi vif et tête-brûlé qu'autre fois. À se demander si ce n'était pas sa mère à lui qui avait décédé. Il continuait à suivre Ichigo où qu'il aille, tout comme Renji et Grimmjow mais il était de loin le plus collant.

-Dis, Ichigo reprit la voix à l'autre bout du fil, les gars et moi on sort ce soir. Il hésita un moment. Ç-ça te dirait de... Je sais pas de...te joindre à nous?

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase comme s'il avait eu peur qu'Ichigo ne vienne lui donner un coup.

-Désolé Keigo, dit ce dernier éteint. J'ai un devoir à rendre.

-Oh, s'exclama son ami. D'acc. C'est pas grave. Une autre fois peut-être?

Dieu, qu'il _détestait_ ce ton avenant. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin fragile. Ce qui suivit ne lui donna que plus envie de lui raccrocher au nez.

-Tu veux que je passe ?

-Surtout pas ! avait-il presque crier. Tout est OK, vraiment, ajouta t-il plus calmement.

-T'es sur hein ? Je peux venir te tenir compagnie, je serais sage comme une image. Promis! Dis-le et je serais là dans...

Ichigo n'avait pas attendu la fin pour raccrocher.

* * *

Il s'était endormi comme une masse. Quand il se tourna vers son radio-réveil, il était déjà 21h passé. L'excuse qu'il avait utilisé tout à l'heure n'en était pas vraiment une. Il avait vraiment un devoir à rendre. Il avait en plus de cela tout un semestre a rattrapé, ce qui en médecine était synonyme de nuit blanches assurées.

Il avait des tas de personnes, aujourd'hui qui lui avait proposé de lui donner des cours de rattrapage, dont de nombreuses jeune filles, qui étaient prêtes à tout pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Même si ça signifiait avoir recours à son chagrin.

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur et ouvrit une page de traitement de texte. 10 pages à fournir, 10. Il se sentait aussi alerte qu'une tortue. Il se prépara un café et revint s'asseoir sur son bureau. Après une heure à travailler d'arraché-pied, il se dit qu'il méritait une petite pause. Il ne sut pas quel instinct le poussa à aller sur la toile, mais le fait est qu'il y était maintenant, à fixer une page de recherche vide.

Il avait tellement envie de parler. Parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pourvu que ce ne soit pas de son entourage. Quelqu'un qui ne saurait rien de sa traversée du désert, qui lui donnerait un semblant de normalité. Qui l'aiderait à oublier. Oui, oublier, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Et là il trouva. Un site de chat, au nom prometteur. _Lonely Soul_. Un site de rencontre où tout ce qui vous ajoutait pouvait discuter avec vous. Ce n'était pas un site de rencontre amoureux, leur publicité le stipulait bien. Mais un chat. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de remplir un formulaire lui demandant de donner une description physique qu'il ne remplit pas et de donner un rapide aperçu de sa personnalité. Il tapa ce qui lui passa par la tête.

_'' Venez et vous verrez bien .''_

Il consentit néanmoins à mettre sa date d'anniversaire et sa ville. C'était tout ce qu'il donnerait. Quand il arriva à son pseudo, il posa la tête dans ses mains et réfléchit un instant. Masaki avait l'habitude de lui raconter l'histoire d'un monde dans l'au-delà appelé Soul Society. Les gens qui y travaillaient avait pour mission d'assurer que toutes les âmes défuntes partaient en paix au ciel. Est-ce que c'est là-bas qu'était sa mère? Il se rappela aussi d'un nom récurrent de cette histoire : _Zangetsu_. Pourquoi se rappeler soudainement de ça? Aucune idée.

Impulsivement, il le tapa. Ça y est, il était inscrit.

Il retourna sur son devoir. Quand il revint voir le site, on lui souligna qu'il avait une demande en « ami ». « Déjà? » Il sentit la curiosité le titiller plutôt intensément. C'est vrai, il n'avait mit que quelques informations triviales sur lui-même. Peut-être qu'au fond, n'avait-il pas été si sérieux que ça tout à l'heure.

_'' **Kyouka Suigetsu vous demande en ami**_**.** '' stipulait le message.

En bas de celui-ci écrit en gros caractère, se trouvait la mention ''_ajouter''_ ou ''refus_er__**'**_'. « Pourquoi pas? » se dit Ichigo à qui cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il cliqua sur accepter. Quelques instant plus tard, une fenêtre de tchat s'ouvrit sur son écran en bas à droite.

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit** :_ _Bonsoir._

Ichigo hésita un instant avant de se décider à répondre un neutre.

**Zangetsu dit**_** :** Bonsoir._

La suite vint plus tôt rapidement.

_-Zangetsu, c'est bien ça ?_

_-C'est bien c'qui a d'écrit sur mon profil ouais. T.T_

_-Oh, croyez-moi, j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec ce genre de confusion. Je préfère m'en assurer.  
_

" Kyouka Suigetsu, drôle de nom, même pour un pseudo" songea Ichigo. Le nom sonnait féminin. Mais derrière la barrière sure que constituait l'écran d'ordinateur, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'en assurer.

_-Vous êtes une femme?_

Non, le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

En guise de réponse il reçut :

_-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça?_

_-'Sais rien moi...Votre pseudo. _

_-Justement, ce n'est qu'un pseudo._

Ichigo lâcha un petit râle d'agacement, il détestait jouer à la devinette. Il ferma la page et alla sur le profil de ce mystérieux/se interlocuteur/trice. Et tout comme lui, il ou elle n'avait même pas indiqué son sexe.

_-Je parie que vous êtes allé droit à mon profil._

_-Z'êtes fort._

_-Non, c'est une question de pure logique. Les gens sont si prévisibles._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?_

_-Je m'ennuie. Ce site me permet de diluer un minimum cet ennuie. Vous comprenez? J'étouffe, j'aimerais faire de nouvelles connaissances. Vous me suivez?_

« Tu parles Charles . » Ichigo comprenait parfaitement. Il s'empressa de répondre.

_-J'capte. Même chose de ce côté._

_-Ah?_

Lorsque Kyouka Suigetsu vit qu'il ne répondait pas il/elle envoya impatiemment :

_-J'attends que vous me racontiez._

Ichigo pesait le pour et le contre. C'était bien ce qu'il voulait non? Une oreille attentive qui l'écouterait, sans pour autant qu'il se fasse juger. Il pouvait tout sortir, sans aucun risque. Il ne rencontrerait jamais ce Kyouka Suigetsu. Ichigo n'avait jamais été du genre à parler, il gardait toujours tout pour lui, croyant ainsi épargner les autres. Ça, ça marchait étonnamment bien, mais ce n'était rien de bon pour son état à lui. Et s'il saisissait sa chance? Personne ne le saurait jamais. D'un autre côté, cette personne restait un parfait inconnu...

-_Alors?_

_-On vient à peine de se rencontrer. Ça fait même pas 10 minutes._

_-Et alors?_

_-J'vous fais pas confiance. _

_-Qui a parlé de confiance? Si c'est ce dont vous avez peur, vous n'avez rien à faire sur ce site._

Ichigo devait admettre qu'il avait raison.

_-Nous nous rencontrerons jamais. À l'heure qu'il est, nous ne sommes que des êtres virtuels. Nos vies sont séparés -qui sait - par des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Je ne vous connais pas et vous ne me connaissez pas, mais ça ne peut nous empêcher de nous parler. Si vous êtes ici ce n'est pas pour rien, pas vrai? Vous attendez quelque chose. La preuve en est que vous n'avez presque rien mis vous permettant de vous identifier. Alors? Qu'en dites-vous?_

_-..._

_? t_apa Kyouka Suigetsu.

_-Ben j'en dis que vous parlez beaucoup._

- _Et en plus de ça vous avez le sens de l'humour, hein?_

_-Oh mais je rigolais pas. Si vous voulez continuer à me parler, vous avez intérêt à taper vite. Très vite. J'suis pas du genre patient, moi._

_-Patient? Avec un t? Je me doutais bien que vous étiez un homme._

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?_

_-Le pseudo. Très masculin._

_-Vous avez dit vous même que ça voulait rien dire !_

_-Oh, un pseudo peut receler beaucoup de choses. Ça peut être de tant à autre être très révélateur d'une personne. Un héros de manga shonen? Si vous étiez une femme, vous auriez plus probablement pris le nom d'une héroïne. Mais pourquoi s'arrêter à ça? Votre manière de vous exprimer est un second indice. Je ressent de l'agressivité chez vous. Typiquement masculin. Et bien entendu, le «patient». Les femmes ont plus tendance à soigner leur orthographe et leur locution, même si c'est sur internet._

À quoi bon le cacher?

_-Wow. Z'êtes du genre intelligent, vous._

_-Donc j'ai raison? Vous êtes bien un homme?_

_-Et vous une femme?_

_-Hahaha! Qu'importe qui nous sommes._

_-C'est trop injuste! Vous vous savez! _

_-Ce n'est pas ma faute, si vous vous êtes trahis. Monsieur._

Pour un début, ce ou cette Kyouka Suigetsu commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs avec son foutu ton condescendant. Il avait bien sentit qu'il ou elle se foutait de sa gueule en accentuant sur le 'monsieur'.

_-Vous me soulez! Et d'ailleurs je suis sur que vous êtes une femme! Ouais, y a qu'à voir la façon dont vous parlez. De longues phrases, orthographe parfaite et tout et tout. J'en suis sur!_

_-Ah là là! Je comptais vous laisser languir sur ce mystère, mais vous me faites trop pitié. _

_-Espèce de..._

_-J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez tort. Je suis un homme._

_-Comment je sais que vous mentez pas?_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Vous n'avez que ma parole. À vous de décider de la prendre ou pas._

Foutu salopard! C'était qui ce mec? Ichigo saisit vigoureusement de son clavier et martela les touches avec toute la rage qu'il avait.

_-Mon grand, tu vas vite te calmer OK? Tes foutus analyses j'm'en bat les couilles. Continue à me parler comme ça et tu vas le regretter! Compris?_

_-Je suis censé avoir quoi là? Peur?_

_-Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que je peux rien te faire. Si j't'avais devant moi, tu ferais moins le malin du con!_

_-Si vulgaire. Voyons, un peu de respect. Je suppose que tu es jeune aussi? Très jeune vu ton comportement puéril._

_-J'me casse._

_-Quoi, déjà l'heure du dodo?_

_-Vas te faire foutre. _

Sur ce, il se déconnecta rageusement. Pour une curieuse raison, il se sentait mieux. Tellement mieux. Même lui du reconnaitre qu'il s'était un peu retrouvé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été si en colère? Si _réactif_ à quelque chose? Cette nuit-là il dormit le cœur plus paisible que jamais.

Ce Kyouka Suigetsu avait l'air d'être un enfoiré de première mais il avait eu au moins le mérite de le réveiller, de le secouer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour ça qu'il allait retourner sur _Lonely Soul_. Surtout pas pour discuter avec cet enculé de Kyouka Suigetsu.

* * *

**A~N : Devrais-je continuer? Ou arrêter le massacre? Soyez gentils, et faites le moi savoir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woouaah ! Je m'attendais pas à tant de réponses si enthousiastes ! Merci à tous ! J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier. ^^' **

**Je renouvelle mes remerciements à ma chère bêta-lectrice, SPECTRA2189 ! Tu m'as beaucoup inspiré pour ce chapitre ! ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Une toile de tissée**

* * *

Routine, routine quand tu nous tient. Les mêmes cours harassants, les mêmes visages faussement concernés, le même sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars récurrents, encore et encore, jour après jour...

A chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui après avoir fini son boulot qu'il avait dans un petit café pas très loin de chez lui, il s'effondrait comme une masse. Il avait pris beaucoup de retard dans pratiquement tous ses cours. Il n'avait jamais pensé être si cynique au point de se dire qu'à cause de la tragédie qui l'avait touché, ses constantes procrastinations dans ses devoirs ne posaient aucun problème.

Cependant, aujourd'hui il se devait de faire un effort. Autant Unohana-sensei pouvait se montrer très gentille et compréhensive, autant il ne voulait pas abuser de sa compassion. Sur les dix pages qu'il était censé rédiger sur l'anatomie cellulaire, il n'en avait terminé que trois et terminer était un bien grand mot.

Déjà fatigué, il alluma son ordinateur qui trônait sur son canapé et tenta de continuer son devoir, en s'aidant de ses livres. Ayant à ce moment là, le Q.I d'un enfant de 3 ans, il pensa qu'une petite aide venant d'internet ne serait vraiment pas de trop.

Et comme la dernière fois, il tomba sur la page d'accueil. Il se retint, ses mains tremblaient. Il avait envie d'aller sur ce fichu site. Juste pour voir s'il avait de nouvelles demandes d'amis.

Avec un petit « ding » une fenêtre de chat s'ouvrit.

_- Bien le bonsoir._

Il était encore là, _lui _?

Ichigo ne répondit rien, mieux valait l'ignorer. Il croyait avoir remarqué un bouton qui indiquait « bloquer » ou quelque chose du genre.

_- On a perdu sa langue, ou plutôt devrais-je dire ses doigts?_

Il s'exhorta au calme et ne répondit rien.

_- Trouillard._

_- Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ? Dégage._

_- Pays libre, site libre. Déjà de mauvais poil ou tu es toujours comme ça ?_

_- Je vous emmerde._

_- Tu veux bien arrêter avec ces profanités. Quel âge as-tu ?_

_- Si je vous ennuie tant que ça, pourquoi vous ne vous barrez pas ?_

_- Je te retourne la question. Pourquoi me répondre ?_

_- C'est dingue, j'vous connais pas et j'vous déteste d'jà._

-_ Et j'en ai quelque chose à faire parce que... ?_

Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais Ichigo commençait à s'habituer aux répliques de son interlocuteur – il soupçonnait de plus en plus le fait que ce soit un homme – et le pire c'est qu'en écrivant tout cela, il avait un grand sourire plastronné au visage.

_- C'est vous qui me faites chier, _tapa énergiquement l'orangé.

_- Voudrais-tu arrêter de m'agresser une seconde ? C'est agaçant._

_- Je serai pas si agressif si vous étiez pas un tel con._

_- Et voilà que tu recommences. Vraiment, quel âge as-tu ?_

_- Vous me donneriez combien?_

Ichigo se surprit à attendre avec une certaine impatience la réponse de Kyouka. Ce fut avec presque soulagement qu'il vit l'écran annoncer : _**Kyouka Suigetsu est entrain d'écrire :**_

_- Je ne sais pas, environ 20 ans ? J'ai raison ?_

Ichigo le voyait bien dire ça avec une totale confiance en son jugement. La question à la fin n'avait l'air d'être là que pour la forme.

_- __C'est possible_, écrivit Ichigo taquin.

Pourquoi irait-il lui divulguer des informations alors que lui-même tenait tant à rester mystérieux. Ce n'était que juste retour des choses.

_- Je suppose que je l'ai bien mérité._

« Ce type lit dans mes pensées ou quoi? »

_- Eh oui, vous dites rien, j'dirai__s__ rien_.

_- C'est juste. Que dirais-tu d'un marché ?_

_- __Ça dépend,_ hésita le jeune homme.

_- Tu me dis une chose sur toi et j'en dirai une autre sur moi._

_- Comment je sais que vous mentirez pas ?_

_- Comment je sais que tu ne mentiras pas ? Nous avons tous les deux le choix : le Mensonge ou la Vérité._

Pour la énième fois, l'orangé se répéta « Oh et après tout, qu'est-ce que je risque ? »

* * *

L'homme brun, sirotait son thé, attendant avec une certaine impatience mêlé de curiosité la réponse de Zangetsu. Son habituel demi-sourire ne fit que s'agrandir un peu plus lorsqu'il vit :

_- D'accord._

« Imbécile. »

L'écran afficha:

_**Zangetsu dit:** Honneur aux aînés ? _

Le brun ricana tout seul dans son grand appartement vide. Peut-être n'était-il pas si bête.

_- Bien tenté, mais je commence. Toujours._

- Tu devrais t'y habituer, rajouta t-il à voix haute.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait son sexe, la suite logique des choses, était de savoir quel était son âge.

_- Quel âge as-tu ?_

La réponse ne mis pas longtemps à apparaître.

_- 19_

« Il ne ment pas. »

_- À mon tour ? _écrivit son jeune interlocuteur.

_- Certes. Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi._

_- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Z'avez quel âge?_

_- Bonne stratégie. Reprendre la même question. Comme ça nous serons à un même pied d'égalité._

_- Ouais ouais, je vous demande pas le pourquoi du comment ! Je veux juste une réponse à ma question. C'est trop compliqué pour vous ?_

_- Excuse-moi, c'est une manie récurrente._

Quel garçon effronté. Mais s'il voulait garder contact, l'homme devait se contrôler, être plus docile que ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à présent. La première fois qu'ils avaient discuté, il avait voulu savoir si ce Zangetsu pouvait lui convenir. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait sur ce ton. Enfin qu'on _osait_. Ce gamin n'avait peur de rien. Il aimait ça. Et naturellement il voulait continuer ce qu'ils avaient à peine commencé à esquisser.

Après une réflexion d'à peine une demi-seconde, il décida de dire la vérité.

_- 33 ans._

_- Et moi qui me pensais vieux !_

_- Que tu es malpolie._

_- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?_

- Beaucoup de chose, murmura le brun à lui-même. Beaucoup de chose.

* * *

Sans réellement sans rendre compte, au fur et à mesure que la conversation s'étalait, des grognements, des râles de frustration, de plus en plus de sourire, de froncements de sourcils se succédèrent sur le visage du bel étudiant. Discuter avec Kyouka Suigetsu s'avérait être une excellente diversion, cela attirait l'attention sur autre chose que sa douleur. En dehors de ça, la curiosité était arrivé à un point de non retour.

« Alors il a 33 ans... » Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Ce n'était que des chiffres... Pas vrai ?

_- C'est quoi vo't job?_

_- Hep hep ! _interpella Kyouka._ Il me semble que c'est mon tour._

_- Allez-y._

_- Que fais-tu dans la vie ?_

_- Étudiant en médecine, première année. À moi, _reprit abruptement Ichigo.

Elle fusa. Il avait cogité ça depuis un bon moment :

_- Et vous?_

_- Technicien informatique dans une grosse boîte._

Pour une raison étrange, l'orangé doutait fortement de cette réponse. Ou, peut-être, s'était-il attendu à quelque chose de trop grandiose. Peut-être était-ce la manière de parler – ou d'écrire – qui lui avait fait croire à tort qu'il occupait un poste disons un peu plus...élevé.

_- Déçu ? _demanda Kyouka Suigetsu.

_- Pas du tout. Mais c'est vrai que je m'attendais à tout autre chose._

_- Comme quoi ? Voleur professionnel ? Directeur d'une agence d'espionnage ?_

_- La ferme !_

Les deux internautes continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant ce qui semblait être un court laps de temps. Lorsqu'Ichigo s'arracha cinq secondes de la vision de la fenêtre de communication pour regarder l'horloge, il était près de minuit. Minuit ! Et il n'avait pratiquement pas avancé dans ses recherches.

_- Vous avez vu l'heure ?_ tapa t-il complètement paniqué.

Il avait coupé court à une discussion passionnante à propos de ses études. Il venait tout juste de finir un long monologue sur son professeur aux cheveux roses, Mr. Pinky comme il aimait à le désigner.

_- Oui et ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu vas à l'école demain._

Ichigo commençait de mieux en mieux à percevoir les intonations de Kyouka, rendant la conversation encore plus vrai que nature.

_- Oh eh ça va ! Priez pour qu'à l'avenir vous ne tombiez jamais malade. Parce qu'une certaine personne, moi en l'occurrence, vous laissera crever !_

Depuis tout à l'heure, ils s'envoyaient des piques en tout genre, Kyouka étant à bien des niveaux plus subtile. C'était amusant et il pensait que son interlocuteur en pensait autant.

_- Aies d'abord l'obligeance d'obtenir ton diplôme, veux-tu ? Ce qui m'a tout l'air d'être mission impossible._

Ichigo commençait vraiment à s'habituer à ce ton de gentleman provocateur. En guise de réponse, il tapa des mots aux antipodes du sourire qu'il affichait.

_- Allez vous faire voir._

_- Mais oui, je sais. Je tiens à te faire savoir que c'est bien la seizième fois que tu uses de cette insulte. Ton vocabulaire est limité d'une façon vraiment fascinante._

_- Vous me faites chier._

_- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

Est-ce qu'il l'énervait vraiment ? Pour la première fois, il n'était pas sûr. C'était à voir.

_- J'dois y aller._

_- Fais donc, je t'en prie._

La vérité c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir. Pas envie de partir du tout. Et il avait comme l'impression que Kyouka le savait. Était-ce pour ça, qu'à plus de minuit, il restait connecté ? Sûrement n'avait-il plus personne d'autre à qui parler. Pourquoi rester si ce n'était pas pour cette raison ?

Comme pour le narguer, l'écran afficha :

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit :**_ _Au revoir._

Pour lui apprendre la vie, il ferma toutes ses fenêtres internet, sans répondre.

Puis il tenta de reprendre ses études là où il les avait laissé, c'est-à dire au point zéro, la tête non pas pleine de schémas d'organisations d'organes compliqués, mais de la longue conversation qu'il avait eu avec cet inconnu. Oui vraiment, cela avait été long, long et très, _très_ agréable. Vraiment.

* * *

L'homme qui n'avait toujours pas changé de position depuis tout à l'heure lut le message: « _**Zangetsu est déconnecté ». **_Il consentit enfin à se lever puis à s'étirer.

Ce garçon, Zangetsu était _parfait_. À sa manière, à sa façon très particulière, mais c'est ce qu'il recherchait depuis le début, quelqu'un de pas comme les autres. La conversation du jeune homme n'avait plus eu autant de retenu que la dernière fois.

Il passa ses fins doigts dans son épaisse chevelure chocolat et se glissa dans son lit. Il s'amusait à imaginer de quoi avait bien l'air le jeune homme. Il espérait qu'il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Mais à quoi bon espérer puisqu'il _savait_ qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait?

* * *

Blond ? Brun? Roux ? Châtain ? Bleuté peut-être ? Et les yeux ? Clairs ou foncés ? Taillés en amandes ou ronds ? Plutôt grand ou au contraire petit ? Des lunettes ou pas ?

- Hé Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Tu m'écoutes oui ou merde ? le réprimanda une voix qui lui semblait très lointaine.

- Hein ? répondit-il en s'extirpant une minute de ses pensées encombrantes. Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu vois que tu m'écoutes pas !

- Ah désolé Grimmjow, fit-il en passant une énième fois sa main dans sa tignasse. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- J'te demandais c'que j'dois faire avec ce mec... Euh j'veux dire cette nana ! se rattrapa Grimmjow en rougissant un peu.

Ichigo ne remarqua ni l'afflux de sang, ni le lapsus révélateur.

- Ah oui...

En fait, Ichigo n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son ami racontait, il avait été bien trop occupé à penser à Kyouka Suigetsu tout en traversant le campus. Il se demandait comment il était. Il brûlait de savoir s'il était enrobé ou plutôt maigrichon et est-ce qu'il -

- Bordel Kurosaki ! Tu me cherches ?

« Oh oh ! » L'usage du seul nom, ne prévoyait rien de bon.

- Désolé, répéta-il, c'est que j'ai quasiment pas dormit cette nuit...

- Ouais ouais, plus tard tes problèmes, fit le bleuté en passant ses bras incroyablement musclés autour des épaules modérément développées d'Ichigo. On parle de moi là, tu te souviens ?

- Qu'est-ce tu peux être con, bouda l'orangé en agrippant son sac à bandoulière un peu plus fort.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

Ichigo fit mine de se dégager mais son ami le maintenait d'une main de fer. Pour une fois, il avait l'air sérieux. Il baissa les yeux et dit d'une voix étonnamment basse et calme pour lui.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de conseil mec.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

L'orangé n'aimait vraiment pas le ton de Grimmjow, ça ne lui allait pas. Il détestait que les gens le prennent en pitié mais la perte récente de sa mère, ne faisait pas de lui le meilleur ami sur lequel on pouvait compter. Le moment était comme qui dirait mal choisit.

- Plus tard, OK ? fit le bleuté en voyant la masse d'étudiant qui se précipitait dans l'immense bâtiment. Les cours vont commencer.

D'un autre côté, il s'agissait de Grimmjow. Un ami d'enfance, il n'avait pas le choix. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble.

Il hocha la tête.

- Ça marche. Viens me récupérer après le boulot.

Puis ils se séparèrent.

En amphithéâtre, le bruit incessant d'étudiants concentrés tapants sur leurs ordinateurs se mêlaient au bavardages des moins motivés. Comme d'habitude, un troupeau de filles au fond de la classe, le déshabillaient sans vergogne, chuchotant entre elles. Dès qu'il se retournait pour les dévisager, elles gloussaient ou d'autres encore, lui envoyaient des regards de condoléances. Peut importait le nombre de yeux levés au ciel ou indifférents, ça ne les dissuadait pas pour autant.

Il continua un bon quart d'heure avant de sentir qu'il allait craquer. Sans une seconde pensée, il décrocha du cours - de toute façon il n'avait absolument rien suivit.

Il avait bien dit technicien informatique ? Peut-être était-il connecté à tout moment ? Il espérait de tout cœur que oui.

_- Vous êtes là ? _tapa t-il fébrile.

Lorsque la réponse ne vint pas, il mit sa tête entre ses bras et se mordit les lèvres. Inopinément, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit un « ding » distinct. Il releva la tête si vite qu'il crut qu'elle allait se détacher de sa nuque.

_**Kyouka Suigetsu est en train d'écrire **_: _Bien évidemment._

Ichigo fut si soulagé que sa poitrine s'était relevé ostensiblement. Son voisin immédiat lui coula un regard stupéfait.

_- Je te croyais à la fac ?_ continua Kyouka.

_- Et vous, vous êtes pas au boulot?_

Tout le cours, ainsi que le suivant et l'autre qui vint après se passèrent ainsi. Zangetsu et Kyouka Suigetsu discutant.

Ichigo n'alla pas rejoindre Keigo et Renji pour déjeuner, ni pendant sa pause. Il s'était posé seul au pied d'un arbre, ses jambes étalées, son ordinateur noir posé, ses doigts filant agilement contre les touches désormais familières de son clavier.

Ils ne discutaient de rien mais pour Ichigo ils parlaient de tout. Mis à part leur âge, leur courantes activités, il n'y avait pas eu d'échanges d'informations si personnels et pourtant, l'orangé à son plus grand désarroi, sentait qu'il appartenait à quelque chose de très intime. C'était stupide mais il se sentait tellement mieux en parlant avec cette personne qui au final n'était plus si inconnue. C'était comme d'écrire dans un journal, sauf que ce dernier vous répondait et que derrière chaque phrase, se cachait la personnalité d'un autre être humain.

_- Au fait, dites-moi comment vous faites pour ne pas vous faire pincer. Les autres ne remarquent pas la fenêtre de chat ?_

_- Je suis sur mon portable. C'est plus pratique._

Immédiatement l'étudiant sortit de sa poche son black berry blanc et installa l'application _Lonely_ _Soul_. Comme ça, même au travail, entre deux services ou en cours, il serait plus discret et pourrait ainsi garder contact.

Ce Kyouka Suigetsu, malgré son mauvais départ, commençait à grimper de plus en plus dans l'estime d'Ichigo. Il le trouvait calme, polie, relaxant, un tantinet provocateur. Bref, son alter ego. Oui, on pouvait dire qu'il commençait à l'apprécier. De plus en plus.

_- Et alors ? _envoya Kyouka._ On ne me répond plus ?_

Depuis l'accident, Ichigo faisait beaucoup de rêves éveillés.

_- Oh désolé. _

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui parler de ce qu'il avait vécu ces trois derniers mois ? Sa descente aux enfers et sa pathétique tentative de s'en sortir ? Il formait déjà sa réponse dans sa tête, lorsqu'il se rappela que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait être en retard. Et dieu seul savait si Shinji détestait attendre.

- T'es en retard Ichigo ! lui balança le blond dès qu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur du café.

- La ferme, j'suis pile à l'heure ! le rabroua sans ménagement le jeune homme, en ne lui accordant même pas un regard.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les vestiaires, il se déshabilla rapidement, enferma son sac dans son casier. Mais avant de rejoindre le service en salle, il s'assura que son portable était bien dans son tablier.

* * *

_- J'te jure, m'énerve ce putain de Hirako ! Un de ces jours j'vais finir par faire une bêtise !_

_- On se calme. Qui est cet Hirako ?_

Ichigo lui expliqua avec des expressions moult variées que c'était son patron, le plus collant et chiant de la terre entière.

_- Je vois, _finit par écrire Kyouka_. Pour faire plus simple, dis-moi qui tu apprécies, ça nous fera gagner du temps._

En voyant cette phrase, il s'arrêta net sur le trottoir. « Maman » avait-il envie de répondre.

- _Tu as finis ton service ? _

- _Oui._

_- Je devrais sûrement te laisser te reposer, nous avons parlé quasiment toute la journée._

_- Non, non, _s'empressa d'écrire Ichigo.

« Me lâche pas maintenant », pria t-il intérieurement.

Il accéléra le rythme de sa marche, désireux de rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible afin de vider son sac.

Quant à Grimmjow... Eh bien, il avait oublié Grimmjow.

* * *

Le brun, lui, jubilait. Lui et Zangetsu était entrain de tisser un lien, certes ténu, mais bien présent.

Le seul hic était qu'il avait dû mentir sur son métier. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Zangetsu. Ce n'était pas grave, un petit mensonge de temps à autre ne faisait de mal à personne. Prendre son temps, c'était ça la clé. Et jusque là, ça avait _toujours_ marché.

« À nous deux mon cher et tendre. »

* * *

**Bonnes vacances, on se revoit à la rentrée ! ^^**

**Ichigo : QUOI ? Tu vas les laisser comme ça ?! Tu vas ME laisser comme ça avec tout ce foutu suspens ?! "Bonnes vacances ! ^^" et puis c'est tout ?**

**Moi : Ouaip. Un problème peut-être? N'oublie pas que ton Destin repose entre MES mains l'orange.**

**Ichigo : Mais je...Oh et puis, vas te faire foutre !**

**Aizen : Et voilà. Ça va faire 20 fois.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée de l'attente, mais même moi j'ai besoin de vacances. ^^' **

**Quoi qu'il en soit : BONNE RENTRÉE ! ... Urgh. Même moi j'arrive pas à me convaincre. _ _''**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : ConnectéS**

* * *

…_.maintenant, elle est plus là. Elle est partie. J'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Maintenant elle est partie. Elle est partie pour toujours. Le pire c'est que quand elle a pris le volant, c'était pour venir me voir, moi. On me l'a pris, on me l'a arraché. Et c'est ma faute. Vous savez pourquoi je suis partit de chez moi? Vous voulez savoir la raison ? La vrai raison ? Parce que ouais, la fac c'est juste un super bon prétexte pour justifier l'éloignement. C'est parce que je suis un lâche. Un putain de lâche égoïste, qui pouvais pas supporter de voir jour après jour les visages des personnes dont j'ai détruit la vie. C'est moi qui ai tué ma mère. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Moi son propre fils et personne d'autre. _

Ichigo tapa sur entrée. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, prostré sur son fauteuil, fixant l'écran blanc qui tanguait sous ses yeux flous. Il cacha son visage de ses deux mains tremblantes. Rien ne venait. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il voulut qu'on lui réponde. Ce qu'il venait de faire s'apparentait beaucoup plus à une extériorisation qu'à une conversation.

Il réalisa qu'en fait, il n'attendait pas de réponses. Une fois que la première phrase fut sortit, « Y a trois mois, ma mère est morte », c'était comme si de ses doigts, découlait un jet inextinguible, un robinet dont l'eau ne voulait cesser de couler. C'était presque comme s'il s'autorisait à comprendre, à dire à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait et cachait depuis si longtemps.

Voilà, c'était sortit, il l'avait dit. Quoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Se sentait-il moins malheureux ? Absolument pas. Moins seul ? Pas le moins du monde. Moins coupable ? À quoi bon poser cette stupide question.

Il était persuadé qu'à cet instant Kyouka Suigetsu était en train de chercher des synonyme de « toutes mes condoléances » dans toutes les langues. Franchement, comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, caresser l'espoir que son interlocuteur aussi gentil soit-il, fusse différent?

En entendant le « ding » distinctif qui annonçait l'arrivée d'une réponse, l'étudiant releva lentement la tête, son esprit anticipant déjà une réponse à l'inévitable « je suis sincèrement désolé. » Car oui, pour Ichigo, les gens étaient tous semblables. Pareillement hypocrites, pareillement-

**Kyouka Suigetsu dit **:_ Intéressant._

Ce petit mot de onze mots le laissa littéralement bouche bée.

- Hein ? s'exclama t-il, ses sourcils s'arquant si haut qu'ils touchaient presque ses cheveux oranges.

Ne sachant pas comment traduire autrement son étonnement, il retapa exactement le même mot. Peut-être avait-il mal compris ?

_- Hein ?!_

_- Ah, parce qu'en plus d'être en deuil, tu ne sais plus lire ? Je t'ai dit : intéressant._

Ichigo était vraiment trop abasourdi pour ne plus taper autre chose que :

_- Hein ?!_

_- Mon pauvre garçon. Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impolie de dire « hein ? »_

_- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!_

_- Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour te plaindre, ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras ton bonheur. Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne parviens à ressentir aucune compassion pour le gens qui ont des tendances à l'auto-apitoiement. Ta mère est morte. C'est un fait en soi déjà bien tragique, non seulement pour toi, mes tes proches aussi, je n'en doute pas. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est déjà bien assez comme ça ? Tu veux en plus rajouter une couche inutile de souffrance en te disant que tu es responsable ? Tu penses que ça fait de toi un héros ? Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un masochiste. Tu penses que ça va faire ramener ta maman à la vie, c'est ça ?_

_- Vous me connaissez pas ! Alors fermez vot' putain de grande gueule !_

_- Oh, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que la dernière chose dont tu as envie et besoin, c'est de la pitié. Tu avais envie qu'on te dise tout ça, pas vrai ? Tu en rêvais. _

Les yeux grands ouverts, l'étudiant ne savait plus que dire. C'était bien le première fois que ça lui arrivait. A cet instant il n'y avait pas de mots assez fort pour traduire son état d'esprit. Aussi après quelques minutes à fixer l'écran comme un demeuré, il lâcha un élégant :

- La vache. Comment...comment il sait que je...que je...Fais chier ! jura t-il, frustré.

Non, Ichigo n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots. Vraiment pas. Traduire ce qu'il ressentait avec ces derniers étaient un exercice dur pour lui, car peu habituer. Son tempérament violent au sang chaud, avait toujours primé. Il ne savait pas d'où il la tenait, cette personnalité. Son père sûrement, parce que Masaki, elle...Elle...Était tout simplement un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel.

Une rage soudaine le prit au tripe lorsque plus lucide, la gorgé nouée, il relut le petit laïus de Kyouka. Comment cet enfoiré _osait_-il parler comme ça ?

_- Quel connard ! Vous manquez pas d'air ! Vous avez déjà entendu parler du tact ?_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'avec toi, ce soit quelque chose de...disons nécessaire, si l'on veut se faire bien comprendre._

_- Franchement, comment vous osez ? C'est quoi vot' foutu putain de problème ? Ma mère est morte, bordel !_

_- Oui, c'est effectivement ce que j'avais cru comprendre, je t'en remercie. Ne fais pas comme si c'était quelque chose que tu n'avais pas brûlé d'entendre. Sinon, je serais tenté de croire que tu es un menteur, Zangetsu._

_- J'voulais pas l'entendre._

_- Menteur._

_- Vous parlez souvent au gens de cette manière ? _poursuivit Ichigo la colère et l'indignation tordant ses traits, rendant ses doigts maladroits_. Espèce de sale con ! Salopard sans cœur !_

_- Pas souvent je dois l'avouer, _reconnut Kyouka, faisant comme si l'orangé ne venait pas tout juste de l'injurier_. Mais tu es toi même quelqu'un de très cru. Je ne crois pas le moins du monde que ça t'es dérangé. J'aime à croire que se sont les conventions qui te font dire ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'attends pas que tu l'avoues. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet de conversation. Je sens que tu as encore beaucoup sur le cœur. J'ai raison ?_

_- « J'ai raison ? » Faudrait vous entendre._

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? On ne change pas de conversation._

Aussi douloureux que ça l'était de le reconnaître, Kyouka Suigetsu avait parfaitement vu juste. Sur toute la ligne. Ces mots qu'il avait brûlé d'entendre l'indignait dans un sens, mais lui avait fait tellement de bien dans un autre. C'était précisément ce qui l'énervait. Ses oreilles martelaient de colère, s'ajoutant à sa profonde tristesse. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il décida que la meilleure des choses était de...Oui, de faire quoi ? De dire quoi ?

L'arrivée d'une réponse de Kyouka, mit fin à sa pénible recherche.

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit** : Comment était-elle ?_

_- Ma mère ?_

_- Non, la mienne. Fais-moi une faveur Zangetsu : fais craquer tes doigts sept fois avant de taper quelque chose._

_- Pourquoi j'vous l'dirai, hein ? _

_- Pour la même raison qui t'a poussé à me dire tout ça, en haut._

Ichigo réfléchit un instant, les nerfs à vif. Trop d'émotions refoulées qui resurgissaient d'outre-tombe dans un si cours laps de temps. Ces choses si intimes qu'il n'avait même pas oser s'avouer à lui-même, il venait de les confier à un parfait étranger.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? » Mais au point où il en était...Il devait reconnaître que si ça ne l'avait pas soulagé considérablement, c'était...disons agréable de pouvoir se délester ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ce lourd et terrible fardeau. Il prit une grande inspiration, détendit et rétracta ses doigts, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait...Tout. Lui seul demeurait avec Kyouka et le souvenir pesant de Masaki.

_- Ben... Elle était assez grande, avec des longs cheveux roux et des yeux ambres. Et..._

C'était fou, comme il avait du mal avec les mots aujourd'hui.

_Elle était vraiment...Très très belle. Elle était juste...magnifique, vous comprenez ?_

_- Oui oui. Continues._

_- Elle était si belle que j'me suis toujours demandé comment cet idiot d'Isshin avait fait pour l'épouser. J'sais pas si j'suis claire, là. Vous me comprenez ?_

_- Je comprends surtout que tu as un majeur complexe d'œdipe._

_- Hein ? C'est quoi ça, Œdipe ?_

Ichigo avait l'impression qu'il pouvait entendre Kyouka soupirer depuis son écran.

_- Rien. Tu iras chercher sur internet plus tard. Continues. Tu lui ressemblais ?_

_- Moi? A part ses yeux, j'ai queue dalle. _

Avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres, Ichigo reprit :

_- Karin dit qu'il a dû la droguer avant de l'amener devant l'autel._

_- Et Karin est...?_

_- Ma sœur. P'tite sœur._

_- Tu en as d'autres?_

_- Deux et elles sont jumelles. Elles vont encore au collège._

Et c'est ainsi que sans même sans rendre compte, Ichigo étalait et discutaillait presque sa vie entière avec Kyouka Suigetsu. Comme dans un état second, il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il décidait qu'il avait assez mal aux doigts comme ça, un autre souvenir de sa mère émergeait et il avait une envie irrépressible de le raconter. C'est dans de pareil moment, qu'il se rendait compte que tout garder pour lui, ne rien partager avec personne, ne faisait rien d'autre que causer d'immenses dégâts.

_- Et puis elle nous préparait toujours d'immenses bentôs pour moi et Grimmjow, _continuait de taper l'étudiant._ On aimait bien grimper dans l'arbre qui surplombe la maison pour les manger. Surtout Grimmjow. Il adorait montrer ses fesses aux patients. J'vous raconte pas quand elle l'apprenait..._

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit :** Ce Grimmjow m'a tout l'air d'être un sacré personnage._

_- C'est qu'un gros con ouais,_ fit Ichigo blasé en roulant les yeux.

_- Houlà ! Si ce n'est pas de l'amertume que je sens là, je veux bien admettre que l'herbe n'est pas verte._

_- Si vous le dites._

_- Non seulement je le dis, mais je l'affirme._

Ichigo était si emporté, que même le prénom ''Grimmjow'' ne constitua aucunement un rappel du rendez-vous qu'il avait convenu avec son ami quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

Une demi-heure. Il n'avait pas fallut plus pour qu'il craque. Un sanglot sonore troubla la quiétude de son petit salon. Il fallut du temps pour qu'il réalise que c'était le sien. Puis s'en suivirent d'autre plus bruyant. Il ne voyait plus rien, les larmes l'aveuglaient, les pleurs étranglés mourraient dans sa gorge nouée, il sentait son grand cœur se fragmenter...Quiconque aurait vu Kurosaki Ichigo à cet instant n'aurait pu en croire ces yeux. Il ne parvenait plus à rien lire des réponses de Kyouka Suigetsu.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il n'entendit pas le tambourinement furieux qui provenait de l'entrée. Ou s'il en fut conscient, il ne montra aucun désir de répondre. Peut-être que les coups à sa porte se prolongèrent pendant 20 minutes, 30 minutes, peut-être 40 ? 1 heure entière qui sait ?

Une fois qu'il eut repris suffisamment ses esprits, essuyé les nuisibles humides, il re-fixa difficilement son attention sur son confident improvisé.

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit :** Où es-tu passé ?_

_22 : 36 Tu n'as pas fini de raconter comment ta mère a réagit quand tu as brûlé ton bulletin._

_22 : 42 Je déteste devoir attendre. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. _

_22 : 57 Tu boudes ?_

_23 : 00 Oh. Je crois deviner. Trop d'émotions ? Prend ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé._

_- Dis-moi juste si tu vas bien, s'il te plaît. Je commence à m'inquiéter_

Contrairement aux autres, la gentillesse de Kyouka était désormais plus que bienvenue. Il s'astreignit donc à répondre de ses mains tremblantes.

-_ Bien sûr que j'vais bien ! Vous m'prenez pour qui au juste ? _

Un seul coup d'œil à son visage marqué, aurait fait fuir un fantôme.

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit :**_ _Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à mentir ? Avoir des moments de faiblesse est humain. Or, surtout arrête-moi si je me trompe, tu es humain. Tu ne déroges pas à la règle. Tu souffres et c'est tout à fait normale. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte._

Bien que ce ne fut que des mots, jamais depuis trois mois, il ne s'était sentie aussi...rasséréné. Il n'était toujours pas tout à fait en paix, mais tout de même. À force de retenir encore une fois les larmes qui menaçaient de le noyer de l'intérieur, sa gorge était douloureuse. Il sentait bien que le barrage était à nouveaux sur le point de craquer.

Éventuellement cela finit par arriver, avec ses yeux embués fixés sur les mots de Kyouka. Des hoquets bruyants et rauques faisaient trembler son corps longiligne. Il s'étreignit maladroitement, désirant pour une fois plus que tout, que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras et vienne lui redire à voix haute et bien réelle les exactes mêmes mots que venait de taper Kyouka Suigetsu. Non, mieux encore. Il voulait que se soit Kyouka _lui-même _qui l'étreigne. S'il avait été plus lucide sûrement se serait-il rendu compte du pathétique de la situation, mais trop bouleversé, il ne pouvait faire autrement que désirer ardemment que ce rêve devienne réalité.

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit : **__Tu sais, j'ai perdu la mienne à un jeune âge, moi aussi._

_- C'est vrai ?_ s'empressa d'écrire l'orangé.

_- Oui. J'étais considérablement plus jeune que toi et comme tu vois, je suis toujours là. J'ai survécu._

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'autres plus amples questions , Kyouka lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

_- Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir l'impression que le monde entier s'est écroulé, qu'il ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Et que toi-même tu ne seras jamais plus comme avant. Qu'on a l'impression de mourir, de dépérir un peu plus sans elle à nos côtés..._

Alors lui aussi ? Un autre compagnon d'infortune. Son interlocuteur lui avait expliqué comment sa mère s'était éteinte après une longue maladie. Kyouka lui, l'avait vu dépérir à petit feu. Ils étaient pareils, ils avaient vécu la même chose, le même enfer injuste tous les deux.

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'écran, le brun était absolument _mort de rire._

* * *

Ichigo avait considérablement pâlit. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il finit éventuellement par remarquer qu'il n'avait retiré ni chaussures, ni veste. Il se sentait si las, si faible. La triste histoire de Kyouka avait finit de l'achever. Faire une phrase convenable, avoir l'énergie de taper toutes ces phrases, tous ces mots, toutes ces lettres relevaient tout à coup de l'impossible. Il était vidé.

_- Ce sentiment d'injustice, c'est ce que tu ressens toi aussi. Vrai ou faux ? _fit Kyouka Suigetsu.

C'était comme s'il avait deviné son état, et que pour l'épargner, il lui demandait seulement ce petit effort. Mais Ichigo était par bien des égards trop hagard et souffrant pour s'étonner de quoi que ce soit.

_- Vrai._

_- Tu te sens seul au monde ? Vrai ou faux ?_

_- Vrai._

_- Tu es en colère contre toi-même, contre tout le monde ? Vrai ou faux ?_

_- Vrai._

_- Tu as la tenace impression que personne ne te comprends vraiment ? Personne ne peut réellement comprendre ta douleur. Vrai ou faux ?_

_- Vrai._

_- Je suppose que malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu te sens toujours aussi coupable. Vrai ou faux ?_

_- Vrai._

_- Tu vas bien ?_

_- Faux._

Ichigo vit de petits caractères flous dansés devant ses yeux. Il passa sa mains sur ses paupières, espérant clarifier sa vision trouble. Une larme, une, aussi seule qu'il se sentait à ce moment de sa vie, vint silencieusement s'écraser sur ses doigts. Jamais il n'avait autant pleurer de sa vie. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que lui-même en était surpris. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré au juste ? Jusqu'à présent l'apathie avait été sa seule et fidèle compagne. Ce pendant, il se garda bien de se laisser aller encore une perdue car quelques secondes plus tard, un énième sanglot éclata dans les murs du petit logement.

- Ichi ?

L'orangé sursauta comme un ressort de son fauteuil en poussant un horrible cri. En reculant, il trébucha sur ses propres pieds et alla tout droit s'étaler sur le sol couvert d'un tapis rouge.

- Hé ! C'est que moi ! reprit l'individu un tantinet affolé.

Cette voix...une fois rassuré par le timbre rauque de son ami bleuté, Ichigo n'en resta pas moins choqué. La surprise laissa place à la colère. Une colère si diminué par à rapport à la normale que s'en était risible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Sa voix était nasale et éraillé.

- Ce que _je _fiche ici ? Tu te foutrais pas un p'tit peu de ma gueule des fois ?! se mit à hurler Grimmjow en pointant son index sur sa poitrine bombé.

Pendant qu'il se relevait péniblement, Ichigo bénit le ciel qu'il n'ait pas pensé à allumer la lumière. Toute la pièce baignait dans une obscurité qu'il n'avait jusque-là aucunement remarqué. Profitant des cris incohérents de son ami et du noir, il en profita pour sécher ses larmes et se composer un visage, le temps de virer le bleuté de son minuscule appartement. Car à présent, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était vivre pleinement sa douleur, s'y vautrer, lui laisser libre-cours. Seul. Totalement seul. Et aussi avec Kyouka Suigetsu. Pas besoin de préciser que Grimmjow n'était absolument pas invité.

* * *

- Tu sais combien de temps tu m'as fait attendre, enfoiré ? Tu veux savoir, hein ? Deux putain d'heures Kurosaki ! Deux heures ! s'égosillait Grimmjow à grands renforts de gestes du bras.

Savoir cela était le dernier souci d'Ichigo qui interrompit sèchement mais calmement l'autre jeune homme.

- Grimm. Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît.

Comme toujours son ami décidé à ne pas l'écouter, continuait de s'indigner en se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de l'orangé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien foutre ? Et pourquoi tu réponds pas au téléphone, hein ? C'est quoi le délire ? Tu veux que j'te casse la gueule ?

- Grimmjow pas maintenant, continuait de répéter l'étudiant stoïque, les yeux rivés au sol. Pas maintenant...

Grimmjow surplombant de toute sa taille Ichigo se mit en devoir de faire que ce dernier daigne au moins le regarder en face. Aussi tenta t-il de prendre dans son énorme main le menton de l'orangé.

- Me touche pas... continua de marmonner Ichigo, en claquant une première fois la main du bleuté.

- Et pourquoi ça ? D'abord tu viens pas au rendez-vous, tu me gâches mon mercredi soir et maintenant tu me donnes des ordres ?! continua un Grimmjow en colère, qui semblait décidé à le pousser à bout.

- Arrêtes...Arrêtes ça...Arrêtes Grimmjow... GRIMMJOW J'TE DIS D'ARRÊTER, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! finit par explosé Ichigo en poussant de toutes ses forces le corps massif de son ami.

Choqué, Grimmjow se tut. Un ange passa. Il finit par rompre lui-même ce silence pesant. C'était la première fois, qu'Ichigo s'emportait comme ça. D'habitude, l'orangé et le bleuté étaient toujours un peu ''fâchés''. C'était leur manière à eux de jouer, de s'amuser, mais aux oreilles de Grimmjow, Ichigo avait l'air d'être mortellement sérieux.

- T'as tes règles ou quoi ? tenta t-il vainement de plaisanter.

Éventuellement, il finit par remarquer les traces de larmes séchés. « Impossible » pensa t-il tout d'abord. « Ichigo...? Qui pleure? » À ses yeux c'était tout bonnement...inconcevable.

-Ichi, hésita t-il. Tu pleurais ? Qu'est-ce que-

- SORS D'ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Lorsqu'Ichigo vit que son ordre restait ignoré, il prit le partit de suivre sa propre injonction. Il s'empara rapidement de son _précieux_ gadget blanc, contourna Grimmjow et se rua dans sa chambre qu'il prit soin de fermer à double clé. Avec son tout nouveau et désormais inestimable et réconfortant ordinateur .

* * *

_**Zangetsu dit : ** 'Scusez du temps de réponse, _vint enfin la réponse du garçon.

Vingt minutes étaient déjà passées sans que rien ne vienne. Et pendant ces vingt minutes, il avait scruté l'écran inlassablement. Le garçon, bien que se moquant totalement de lui...il commençait à l'apprécier.

- _Je t'en prie. J'ai tout mon temps, _écrivit-il en regardant à peine les touches du clavier.

Il hésita à mettre « pour toi » à la fin de sa phrase. Serait-ce un peu trop tôt ? Oui, décida t-il en fin de compte. Continuer la carte de la compassion était pour l'instant la meilleure chose à faire. La preuve en était qu'il avait déjà recueillit des informations capitales sur cet intéressant jeune homme sans qu'il n'ait à bouger le moindre petit doigt. Il était quasiment sûr que désormais, Zangetsu lui faisait pleinement confiance. Rien que ce fait, lui fit grimacer un petit sourire.

Ça crevait littéralement l'écran que Zangetsu était ce genre d'homme qui derrière un extérieur dur, se cachait un gentil petit cœur aussi tendre et sensible qu'un pur et innocent bébé. Il ne faisait que demander protection contre le grand méchant monde. Qui eut cru que ce qu'il faisait d'abord pour tromper son ennuie mortel, le captiverait tant ? Ça ne se passait exactement comme avec '' _les autres ''._ Quelque chose dans le schéma qu'ils entreprenaient d'habitude était différent. Il en était le premier surpris.

_**Zangetsu dit :** C'est juste..._

Maintenant, l'homme n'avait même plus besoin d'instiguer les confidences, Zangetsu commençait à les initier tout seul, comme un grand. Si c'était pas beau, ça ?

_- C'est juste Grimmjow qui continues à être aussi con._

_- Je traduis : il t'a trouvé en train de pleurer ? Et il a encore réagit en un insensible égoïste ?_

Trente secondes de silence puis le « ding » désormais familier déchira le silence.

_- Exacte. Et j'en peux plus._

Le brun passa sous silence le fait que l'étudiant venait juste d'avouer qu'il avait pleuré. Ce n'était plus une supposition, c'était officiel : Zangetsu lui faisait _confiance_. L'homme joua le jeu en ne faisant aucune remarque.

_- Il est encore là ?_

_- Ouais. Me suis enfermé. Et là, il frappe comme un dingue contre ma foutue porte. Il comprend pas ce que « casse-toi » veux dire._

_- Vraiment ? Faut-il qu'il soit dur d'oreille ! Ton français est pourtant à tout point de vue bien au-delà de la moyenne._

Après une discussion plutôt dépressive, l'homme tout en voulant continuer paraître concerné avait hâte de changer de sujet de conversation. La plupart du temps Zangetsu ne se rendait pas compte que c'était lui et lui seul qui contrôlait leur discussion. Comme toujours son tour de passe-passe réussit à merveille. Et c'est ainsi que sous sa houlette, ils passèrent du coq à l'âne en un rien de temps.

Et comme à sa perpétuelle habitude, il régnait en maître - comme l'être tout puissant qu'il était - sur les ressentis et sentiments de ces imbéciles finies qu'on appelait communément '' les gens ''. Si la manipulation devait avoir un visage, sûrement aurait-elle pris comme figure celle du brun.

* * *

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit :** Tu m'excuseras Zangetsu, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai un travail. Qui dit travail, dit se lever tôt._

Comme toujours, leur discussion frivole avait duré une bonne première partie de la nuit. Et jamais Ichigo ne s'était sentit aussi bien en discutant avec quelqu'un. _Jamais_. Kyouka était si différent des autres. Si différent de Renji, Keigo et Grimmjow. Lui n'avait rien n'a voir avec leur habituelles gamineries, leur vulgarité. Lui n'était ni un menteur, ni un hypocrite. Pour gagner son affection, c'était déjà moitié gagné.

Et malgré la tenace envie de discuter en dépit de sa fatigue, des impératifs du lendemain et de son besoin de plus en plus tenace de réconfort et de distraction, il ne s'abaissa toujours pas au point de le retenir et de lui dire tout cela. Un peu de dignité tout de même !

_- Ouais, moi aussi. J'ai des tas de truck à faire là. Et j'ai plein de cours à rattraper demain._

En fait, non seulement il comptait s'abrutir devant la télé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour espérer pouvoir dormir ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais en plus de cela, il comptait bel et bien sécher les cours demain et après-demain aussi.

_- Menteur._

_- Vous allez arrêter de me traiter de menteur ! Merde ! Ou j'vous jure..._

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit : ** Menteur._

Ichigo pouffa bruyamment. Un exemple parfait de ''les rires après les larmes''.

_- Au revoir._

_- Ouais c'est ça, _tapa t-il au comble de la déception.

_- Oh et Zangetsu ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu n'es pas un lâche. Juste humain._

_-Ouais je sais. _

_- À t'entendre, tu aurais la science infuse. Ce qui je te le confirme, n'est absolument pas le cas._

_- Vous êtes en train de dire quoi là ? Que j'suis idiot ?_

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Avec toutes les insultes que vous me lancer, c'est maintenant que vous dites ça ! C'est quoi qui va pas chez vous ?_

_- « C'est maintenant que vous ME dites ça. QU'EST-CE qui NE va pas chez vous ?» Il faudrait sérieusement que je te donne des leçons de grammaire, d'orthographe et de conjugaison un de ces jours. Fais-y moi penser d'accord ?_

Un petit rire s'éleva d'Ichigo. Kyouka n'était pas le premier à lui dire ça. Et sûrement pas le dernier.

_- C'est quand vous vouler sensei !_

Inutile de dire qu'il était à moitié sérieux.

_- Voulez avec un « r» ! Si tu ne veux pas parler correctement avec ta bouche, à ta guise. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, ai au moins la décence d'écrire décemment ! Je jure que mes yeux pleurent de devoir lire des immondices pareils._

_- Eh ben, qu'ils aillent se faire voir ailleurs vos foutus yeux._

_- Ne le prend pas mal surtout, mais je commence à me lasser de tes répliques prévisibles. Penses à m'étonner, veux-tu? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé._

Le sourire du jeune homme fondit comme neige au soleil. Il supposait que les excuses étaient des choses inévitables. Avec un parcours presque sans faute, Kyouka Suigetsu était presque en train de régresser du niveau de « vous êtes top, soyons potes » au niveau « prévisible et risible ». D'un geste morne, il réinstalla son ordinateur convenablement et posa la question dont il connaissait pertinemment la réponse :

_- Désolé de quoi ?_

_- Que tu sois si nul en français. Bonne soirée !_

_**Kyouka Suigetsu est déconnecté.**_

Déconnecté, Ichigo lui aussi l'était. Déconnecté du monde entier. À la seule exception de son interlocuteur plus vrai que nature. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il retira ce qu'il venait de dire : c'était un parcours sans faute pour Kyouka Suigetsu. Il était absolument résolu de vouloir mieux le connaître. Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, impossible de la lui faire sortir de la tête.

* * *

.

**À tous ceux qui s'attendait à ce que du yaoi vienne se fourrer au bout du 3è chapitre : JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! X(**

**Mes mots d'ordre : RÉALISME & PATIENCE**

**J'attends vos critiques sincères avec - comme toujours - la plus grande impatience. Je tiens à préciser que je ne tiens rigueur à personne si elles sont mauvaises. Je suis là pour vous divertir mais aussi pour m'améliorer, alors n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher ! ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Qui es-tu ?**

* * *

******Navrée du retard, mais c'est ça, la reprise des cours. TT**

* * *

Dans le hangar sinistre et bruyant, des bruits épouvantables se répercutèrent en un écho effroyablement sonores.

- Qu'il est bruyant. Faites le taire.

- Tout de suite, monsieur.

Après quelques bruit lointain de coups, le pauvre homme cessa ses sinistres plaintes d'agonisant. Le brun put continuer dans un calme relatif de s'amuser avec son joujou virtuel.

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit : C**_**e film était si mauvais que ça ?**

_**Tensa Zangetsu dit : **_**Mais puisque j'vous l'dis ! J'ai cru mourir !**

Un cri de souffrance déchira encore une fois le silence du hangar sinistre.

- C'était pas moi, s'écriait l'homme torturé. J'vous jure !

- Ah ouais ? C'était pas toi hein ? Comment ça se fait que le _Cuarto_ dit t'avoir vu, hein ? Tu l'traites de menteur ? Hein? P'tit enculé, fit le bourreau en lui assénant une droite qui fit jaillir pour la énième fois un liquide épais et rougeâtre.

- Non, non j'vous en prie ! Arrêtez ! J'ai rien dit ! C-c'est vrai que j'suis allé voir Barragan m-mais c-c'était pour servir notre organisation ! J-je voulais seulement aider le boss! J'comptais tout vous raconter après !

Le brun, interloqué par cette pauvre et pathétique tentative de survie, ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir le délicieux spectacle de plus près, abandonnant pour quelques secondes son portable.

De son pas assuré et majestueux, il s'approcha, un air miséricordieux sur le visage. D'un petit signe de l'index, il stoppa l'action du mastodonte armé.

L'homme totalement défiguré sur sa chaise métallique, n'osa même plus respirer - à juste titre. Les autres hommes présents arrêtèrent leurs messes basses à son passage et baissèrent leur tête avec une humilité, ce qui était extrêmement rare pour des gens de leurs espèces.

- Alors, tout ce que tu as accomplis, c'est pour moi que tu l'as fait, c'est bien ça ? dit le brun de sa voix caressante et bienveillante.

L'homme en face de lui hocha hâtivement la tête.

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- O-oui monsieur.

- Donc tu m'es encore loyal, c'est ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

- O-oui. Évidemment monsieur !

Après un moment de silence, il poursuivit :

- Tu ferais donc n'importe quoi pour moi ?

- Tout, monsieur !

Une lueur d'espoir délictueuse couvait sous ses grosses larmes humiliantes. Le brun cacha un sourire.

Le silence qu'il laissa planer dura bien 5 minutes, le temps que l'espoir bourgeonne sur cette pauvre victime, qui n'avait pas encore connu ce que c'était que la douleur, la _vrai_.

Après avoir feint de réfléchir, il stoppa enfin ses lents vas et vient, interrompus par les vibrations de son portable qui lui étaient difficiles d'ignorer. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour une bonne petite distraction !

Le pauvre homme inondé de sang, attendait douloureusement le résultats des tribulations de l'homme qui avait un pouvoir absolu de vie ou de mort sur lui. Le brun se mit à sa hauteur, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, puis se releva finalement en direction d'un demi-géant.

Sans rien dire, il faufila sa main dans la poche intérieure pour en extirper un objet métallique. Le _Quinto_ à qui il avait pris l'arme, ne broncha pas un seul instant, car il fallait être fou, débile mentale ou tout simplement suicidaire pour oser avoir quelque chose à redire sur les actes ou attitudes du patron.

Lorsque le torturé vit l'arme que tenait le brun, il se re-mit à pleurer et supplier qu'on lui laisse une seconde chance. Une tache de plus en plus grandissante s'étalait sur son pantalon. Il sentait l'urine à plein nez.

- Chut, tenta de calmer le brun. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. J'ai compris que ton action était pure et surtout faite _pour_ _moi_.

Puis il passa une main dans des cheveux roux hirsutes, les caressants d'un geste paternel.

- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur ! Je ne le referai plus jamais ! Pardon, pardon !

- Pourquoi t'excuser Aaroniero, alors que tu es d'ors et déjà pardonné ?

Le regard caché par deux yeux enflés, se remplit d'une gratitude sans fond. Les autres hommes éparpillés autour de la chaise, retinrent à grand peine des exclamations de surprises, que pour une fois, le brun toléra.

- Nnoitra, ordonna ce dernier en se relavant, détache-le.

- Bien m'sieur. T'as eu de la chance gros pédé, souffla-t-il au prisonnier, en extirpant de son pantalon noir la clé des menottes.

Une fois levé, le dénommé Aaroniero se précipita aux pieds de son bienfaiteur, lui baisant ses chaussures.

L'homme le fit relevé et lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains, il chuchota mielleusement :

- Je t'ai pardonné à _une_ condition.

Si les coups ne l'avaient pas empêché d'exprimer clairement une émotion, le brun crut aisément deviner de la crainte mêlé à de l'acceptation. Oh, ce qui allait suivre serait grandiose !

- Prends ça.

Il lui fourra dans les mains le beretta 92. Aaroniero bouscula la tête sur le côté, interloqué. Le chef crut bon d'expliquer :

- Tire-toi une balle.

Bien que fermés à cause des œdèmes, le pauvre homme trouva un moyen d'écarquiller les yeux de terreur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, survint le brun, je la veux juste loger dans un point non vital. Comme le genou.

Nnoitra et Yammy reconnurent bien là leur patron. Tous deux sourirent avec complicité. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas fait ce coup là ? C'était indénombrable et pourtant toujours aussi marrant à regarder.

Désespéré Aaroniero recula atterré, les mains toutes pâles et tremblantes. Il ne pouvait même plus parler, son énergie concentré sur son seul désespoir.

Alors que lui reculait, son patron avançait, un sourire généreux aux lèvres.

- Eh bien ? Je croyais que tu m'étais entièrement dévoué ? Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ce que je t'ai demandé de faire ? Hm ? Je vois que tu ne réponds pas.

Il soupira l'air déçu.

- Bon, je vais t'aider un peu. Ulquiorra ?

- Non ! cria Aaroniero. J-je vais le faire, trembla-t-il.

« Fascinant l'instinct de survie. » Après une minute, le bruit d'une détonation fendilla l'air nocturne, suivit d'un cri aiguë qui se poursuivit pendant un long moment. Ah là là ! Les hommes feraient bien n'importe quoi ! Une fois le son d'agonie tut, le brun marcha dans la flaque de sang qui dégoulinait d'une blessure pas belle à voir du tout !

Oh non ! Il avait tâché le bas de son pantalon Van Noten ! Et que dire de ses chaussures faites sur mesure de chez Santoni ? Décidément cet Aaroniero méritait amplement ce qui _allait_ lui arriver. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi stupide et en plus de saigner autant!

A terre, l'autre homme agonisait. Le brun le surplombait de toute sa taille. Il dut se baisser pour entendre les petits chuchotements teintés de douleur.

- Je suis... pardo... nné ? S'il vous... plait...

- Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit, tu l'étais déjà mais enfin : regarde ce que tu as fait à mes chaussures, détacha-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Autant je peux pardonner la trahison, la lâcheté et la bêtise, autant massacrer mes chaussures à cause de ton imbécillité, ça ne marche pas.

Il _appuya _du bout de ses talons souillés_,_le genou.

- Crois-moi, c'est vraiment avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Aaroniero. Mais tu comprends, il y a des choses qui sont simplement impardonnables.

_**Tensa Zangetsu dit : **_**Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit : **_**Oh rien, je bouquine. 1Q84, j'ose espérer que tu connais?**

**- Vous lisez tout en discutant avec moi ?**

**- Je suis capable de faire deux choses à la fois, moi.**

- Comme la _trahison, _continua le boss.

Il appuya de nouveau.

Il ramassa l'arme qui traînait puis la tint nonchalamment, l'air de ne pas en vouloir faire usage.

- S'il vous plaît, supplia Aaroniero en pleurs, après avoir hurlé ses poumons. Pendant toutes…ces années, je n-n'ai fais...

- Surtout évite de me parler de loyauté. C' est une des choses les plus _importantes_ pour moi, une qualité que j'apprécie grandement. Or, toi _Noveno_, tu ne m'as pas été fidèle. Ne t'avises surtout pas de me prendre pour un imbécile.

La poche intérieure de sa veste vibra intensément, délaissant pour un temps Aaroniero, il se pencha sur son appareil.

_**Tensa Zangetsu dit :**_** Dites…Ces leçons de grammaire et tout le patati, ça tient toujours ?**

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit :**_** Et comment ! Je pense sincèrement que c'est un service que je rendrais à l'humanité.**

_**- **_**Vous êtes vachement sympa !**

**- Tu n'as pas idée.**

**- On commence quand ?**

**- Pourquoi attendre ?**

Lui qui comptait donner la leçon de sa vie à Aaroniero, ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Tant pis. Mais poli comme il était, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer de son beau sourire.

- Au revoir Aaroniero. Et merci pour tout.

Rapidement, il lui tira toute une volée en le regardant à peine. Tout de suite après, il se dirigea vers un une immense voiture noire aux vitres teintées, en lançant derrière lui :

- On rentre.

- Bien, lancèrent en cœur la dizaine d'hommes présente.

En plus d'être un règlement du compte en bonne et due forme, cette scène était une bonne leçon à tous. Le boss ne se déplaçait jamais pour une chose si habituelle, il voulait simplement rappeler qui était aux commandes et surtout que quiconque tentait de le doubler, subirait une lourde sentence. La trahison était impardonnable. Quiconque désobéissait au patron ou encourait sa colère, était un homme plus que mort.

* * *

- Bonjour monsieur !

- Bonjour.

- Oh, mes respects monsieur !

- Bonjour Omaeda-kun. Comment va le petit dernier ?

- Il se porte à merveille ! Je vous remercie, monsieur !

- Son rhume est passé alors ? Ça me fait plaisir ! Embrasses ta femme et ton fils de ma part surtout.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, monsieur !

- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, monsieur. Et si je puis me permettre, monsieur, c'est une très joli cravate que vous avez là. Elle vous va à ravir.

- C'est très gentil, Kôtestsu-kun. J'espère que tu te portes mieux?

- Beaucoup mieux monsieur. Les antidépresseurs sont efficaces.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Le brun sourit poliment et poursuivit son chemin, ponctué tous les deux pas, de « bien le bonjour monsieur », de salut de têtes, de sourires charmeurs féminins, accompagnés pour les plus innocentes, de rougeurs candides plus ou moins accentuées.

Une fois qu'il eut emprunté l'un des gigantesques ascenseurs du Département de la Police Métropolitaine, il s'arrêta au dernier étage, le 18è.

Il consulta sa rolex. Il donnait encore 10 minutes à Zangetsu avant qu'il ne le contacte. Lorsque l'appareil s'arrêta, il marcha d'un pas leste et sûr, direction son immense bureau.

Tous les matins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler la plaque argentée avec un grand sourire narquois et ironique. Décidément, la lire le mettait d'excellente humeur.

- Bonjour M. le Surintendant-général.

- Kaname, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je trouve cette appellation de très mauvais goût ? Je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler par mon nom.

- Je suis désolé Aizen-san, corrigea au comble du sérieux l'aveugle.

* * *

Le réveil strident qu'Ichigo avait programmé la veille le sortit douloureusement de sa torpeur. Comme toute cette semaine et comme toutes les autres qui avaient précédées, il s'était encore une fois débrouillé à merveille pour se retrouver à moitié avachit sur son canapé, les pieds ballants sur un des bras et sa tête hirsute suspendu dans le vide.

Quelle heure ? 6H30 ? En grognant sourdement, il maudit toutes les choses qui avaient le malheur de croiser la route de ses yeux endormis et bouffis. Il avait l'impression que ses paupières pesaient trois tonnes.

« Pourquoi j'me lève, moi ? Ah ouais, la _fac. _» pensa-t-il amèrement, au comble de l'agacement. Il y avait des jours où il avait tout simplement envie de tout planter et de rester avachi là où il avait eu le bonheur de poser ses fesses.

Comme d'habitude, il flemmarda jusqu'à moins cinq, avant de se mettre à paniquer calmement, sachant qu'il réussirait- il ne savait trop comment - à ne pas arriver en retard. Il posa du café qu'il comptait prendre comme toujours, léger avec quatre sucres.

Depuis l'accident, il n'avait jamais pu avaler quoi que se soit le matin. Il se rappelait du petit déjeuner toujours près qui l'attendait lorsqu'il descendait de l'escalier à moitié habillé, paniqué à l'idée de rater son bus. Alors que toute la famille s'entêtait à manger son bol de riz et sa soupe miso, Masaki, elle, avait cette habitude occidentale de prendre une boisson chaude au saut du lit.

Regardant l'heure pour la énième fois, Ichigo se dirigea au ralenti dans la salle de bain. Se laver les dents, enlever ses vêtements, les poser, ouvrir le robinet, se frotter le corps et les cheveux, se sécher…Tout prenait deux fois plus de temps et tout se répétait inlassablement, à tel point, qu'il avait l'impression persistante d'être revenu au jour précédent. Comme d'habitude.

Une fois qu'il traversa le couloir pour aller dans sa chambre à coucher– nu comme un vers- il ne regarda pas deux fois à ce qu'il allait choisir d'enfiler. Les vêtements ? Pas vraiment son truck. Enfin _plus_ son truck. Changement de priorité oblige, il n'avait plus du tout la tête à ça. L'existence lui paraissait désormais presque comme vaine et superflu.

Alors qu'il enfilait son haut vert kaki, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Puis tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte que penser à sa mère n'était plus aussi douloureux. Devant son miroir, il se toucha vaguement la poitrine. D'habitude, il y avait ce poids en lui, qui lui enserrait le cœur. Aujourd'hui, il y était toujours, mais était beaucoup moins pesant.

Souriant tristement, il quitta le vieil immeuble de 9 étages en réarrangeant son sac à bandoulière. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur étincelant, il faisait agréablement doux et le soleil était là, comme pour éclairer son passage. Ichigo pensait amèrement qu'on se payait sa tête. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait ordinairement.

Bizarrement,aujourd'hui le soleil ne le dérangeait plus autant. Il se sentait un peu plus en paix. Tout en marchant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer avec un délice non feint que Kyouka était là, avec lui. Il lui reparlait, tout comme hier, faisant fis « des conventions » comme il l'avait si bien dit. A ce souvenir, il sourit.

Vu comme les choses étaient parties, peut-être deviendraient-ils autre chose que deux inconnues qui se parlaient par écrans interposés? Peut-être qu'une amitié sincère et réel naîtrait entre eux ? Et peut-être qu'il lui donnerait réellement ces leçons, qui sait ? Et ensuite...

- Ichi ! cria quelqu'un derrière son dos.

Plongé dans ses pensées, dans un endroit bien loin de la réalité, il n'entendit pas le cri de Grimmjow de l'autre côté de la rue. Quand bien même il l'aurait entendu et vu, étant donné le caractère trempé de l'orangé, sans doute n'aurait-il même pas daigné répondre à son salut.

Lorsqu'un bras le fit pivoter, l'étudiant consentit à lever la tête pour faire face à l'inconscient qui l'avait arraché à son fantasme. Lorsqu'il vit le bleuté, son énervement fit place à une irritation mêlé d'étonnement. Ces derniers temps, Grimmjow avait pris la salle habitude de le prendre par surprise.

- Toi encore ? le rembarra t-il sèchement. Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?

- Ichi, j'sais pas c'qui t'a pris hier, mais j'te laisserai pas partir tant que j'aurais pas une explication, dit Grimmjow à toute vitesse.

- J'ai pas voulu t'expliquer hier, j'aurai pas plus envie aujourd'hui.

Et Ichigo reprit son chemin.

- C'est quoi ton putain de problème Kurosaki ? le rattrapa le bleuté.

- Mon problème ? explosa Ichigo. _Mon _problème ?! Mais il est là mon problème, juste en face de moi !

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, l'air plus perdue et perplexe que jamais. Lorsqu'Ichigo vit qu'il ne comprenait pas, il perdit la fine parcelle de patience qui lui restait.

-C'est _toi_ mon problème Grimmjow ! Toi et personne d'autre ! Tu veux que j'te dise ? Tu me fais chier avec ton attitude et ta personnalité de mes deux ! T'es le mec le plus égoïste, le plus insensible que j'ai jamais connu !

Il se rappelait avec une mémoire - qu'il ne se connaissait pas avoir - des exactes mêmes mots qu'avait utilisé Kyouka pour qualifier Grimmjow. Ils étaient parfaitement efficaces pour le cerner en deux mots. Terriblement efficace.

- T'es violent, instable, agressif et un connard finit ! J'continue ou ça te suffit ?

Avec une violente embardée, Grimmjow poussa Ichigo de toutes ses forces.

-Vas te faire foutre Kurosaki ! cria-t-il à son tour. J't'interdis d'me parler comme ça ! T'es qui pour m'insulter, _moi _? Hein ? P'tite merde !

- Tu sais c'qu'elle te dit la petite merde ? D'aller te faire foutre ailleurs !

Ichigo le poussa de ses maigres forces. Grimmjow ne cilla même pas.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais à part t'occuper de ta sale petite personne ? cracha Ichigo qui rageait. J'me demande comment j'ai pu te supporter toutes ces années, franchement! C'est un mystère. Un mystère ! reprit-il méchamment avant de continuer son chemin.

Il marcha furieusement sur quelques mètres, ne se souciant pas de l'état de Grimmjow. Il ne comptait pas perdre on temps avec des gens qui n'en avait pas à perdre avec lui. Il se délectait franchement de ce qu'il avait couché carte sur table à son « ami ».

L'étudiant médita un bref instant : méritait-il encore ce titre ? L'avait-il même déjà acquis ?

En parlant d'ami, un seul prénom lui vint à l'esprit. Ou plutôt devrait-il parler de pseudo. Aussitôt, il sortit son Black Berry. Ça aussi, ça devenait une manie, une sale habitude.

* * *

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit : **_**Alors tu as compris comment se formait le subjonctif ?**

_**Tensa Zangetsu dit **_**: Ouais ouais j'ai compris. C'est hyper simple, franchement!**

« J'ai rien pigé. Queue dalle. »

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit :**_ **Tu n'as rien compris, hein ?**

**- Non rien. Comment vous savez ?**

**- Si tu ne sais pas mentir à l'écrit, je n'ose imaginer dans la vrai vie.**

**- Ouais et ? **s'énerva Ichigo.** J'suis quelqu'un de bien !**

**- Non, c'est simplement que tu ne sais pas comment faire. Tu es innocent. J'aime.**

À la lecture du dernier mot, Ichigo se sentit tout content, presque euphorique. C'était étrange. Ça lui faisait plaisir.

**- N'importe quoi !** tapa t-il néanmoins.

- Ichigo ! Tu vas arrêter de sourire comme un imbécile!

- La ferme! Y a personne! râla Ichigo du haut du comptoir sur lequel il était nonchalamment perché.

Un blondinet s'avança ridiculement accoutré, à grandes enjambées qui se voulait intimidantes, mais qui ne furent pour l'étudiant qu'un bizarre mélange de ridicule et de désinvolture.

À quelques centimètres du visage de l'orangé il lui gueula dessus de son exotique accent d'Osaka.

- Idiot ! C'est quoi ça à ton avis, idiot !

Il avait pointé du doigt une table très isolée de l'entrée et du comptoir, coincé entre une alcôve et une vitre. Elle était très rarement utilisé, il y faisait toujours un peu trop froid.

De là où était placé Ichigo, il n'aperçut que le haut d'un crâne foisonnant de cheveux brun ou peut-être noir. Avec la lumière qui filtrait de la vitre c'était impossible à déterminer. Et à vrai dire il s'en foutait. Un client comme un autre après tout.

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit**_** : Que fais-tu ?**

**- Ben j'dois aller servir un autre putain de client de merde. Je déteste ce job.**

**- Charmant.**

- Vous prenez quoi ? demanda un Ichigo acerbe se préparant à prendre la commande.

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, le café n'avait pas désemplit. À 18 h tout était redevenu calme. Il était fatigué et irritable. Que ferait-il sans Kyouka?

- Un thé, merci.

- Noté.

Une fois la commande prête, Shinji le chargea à nouveau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tronche? Tu représentes _mon_ café ! T'as intérêt à me défroncer ces sourcils et à me faire un sourire colgate!

- Hirako. Remercies le Ciel que tu sois mon patron.

- Laisses tomber, grogna le blond en s'emparant de la boisson chaude.

- Excusez-moi..., l'étudiant l'entendit-il dire au client.

Son patron hors de son champ de vision, il ressortit son black berry.

_**Kyouka Suigetsu**_** : Pourquoi as-tu rajouté «Tensa » à Zangetsu ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Ben...Pourquoi pas ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Simple curiosité de ma part.**

**- Vous aimez pas ? C'est ça ? Vous aimez pas, hein ?**

**- Parce que mon avis compterai ?**

«Oui, beaucoup. J'sais même pas pourquoi.»

_**Tensa Zangetsu dit**_** : Nan, m'en bat les couilles.**

**- Oui, je confirme : tu ne sais absolument pas mentir, mon pauvre agneau innocent.**

S'il avait pu analyser ne serait-ce qu'un minimum les méandres de sa psyché, peut-être aurait-il compris qu'il avait ce désir de se rapprocher de Kyouka. Tous les deux avaient désormais un nom composé et rien que ça lui faisait énormément plaisir. Eh oui, c'était un début d'affinité. Enfin...croyait-il. D'ailleurs tout ceci lui faisait penser à une question qui lui avait trituré l'esprit.

_**Tensa Zangetsu dit **_**: Pourquoi ''Kyouka Suigetsu'' ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie « fleur miroir, lune liquide » ? C'est pas du charabia c'truc ? Parce que j'veux pas être méchant ou un truck du genre, mais c'est un truck de fou, comment c'est chelou.**

**- Je n'aurai jamais cru devoir dire ça un jour et surtout pas à un enfant de ton âge mais, c'est un cas de force majeur : je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu viens de dire.**

**- Hahaha ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de rien comprendre?**

**- Tu veux dire ce que ça fait d'être un petit peu mentalement déficient ?**

**- Ça vous plaît de me rabaisser ?**

**- À ton avis ?**

**- Ben ouais carrément. Z'avez l'air d'être un peu tordu sur les bords.**

**- On peut savoir sur quoi tu te bases?**

**- J'en sais rien. J'dirai un peu tordu mais gentil.**

**- Et donc ?**

**- Et donc rien. J'aime.**

Pendant quelque temps, les deux interlocuteurs se mirent à réfléchir sur l'autre. Kyouka finit par dire :

**- Tu as remarqué que nous avions tous deux le caractère « lune » dans nos pseudos ?**

**- Ouais. Et ?**

« Dis qu'on a des choses en commun. Vas-y dis-le, bordel !»

**- « Lunatic » en anglais veut dire fou. Beaucoup de sociétés croyaient et certaines croient encore, que la lune détraque les gens.**

**- Pourquoi vous me dites ça d'un coup ?**

**- '' Tensa Zangetsu'' veut dire « Crocs lunaires qui grattent le ciel ». Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y a qu'un fou pour reconnaître un autre fou. Si tu préfères, il n'y qu'un ''tordu'' pour reconnaître un autre ''tordu''.**

**- Intéressant mais grave flippant.**

- Ichigo ! cria Shinji à l'autre bout de la salle.

Et d'un seul mouvement rapide de la tête, il désigna le client discrètement qui paraissant absorbé par son livre. Récalcitrant à souhait, Ichigo se dirigea à contre-cœur et articula à peine la somme qu'on devait payer. Il détestait être interrompu dans des moments de conversations si particulières. Aussi lorsque le client posa le billet en ajoutant doucement « gardez la monnaie », il ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla les yeux rivés sur son portable, en essuyant l'inévitable « Si j'avais pas une dette envers Isshin, j'te jure que j'te ferais dégager d'ici les fesses les premières ! » de Shinji.

**- Tu trouves ? **avait envoyé Kyouka.

**- Dites Kyouka, **enchaîna l'étudiant**, vous parlez pas souvent de vous. Comment ça se fait ?**

**- Tu sais, je pense que nous sommes arrivés à un stade, où je trouve tout à fait légitime que tu me tutoies.**

Le cœur d'Ichigo fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'y laissa rien paraître dans sa réponse.

**- Ouais, OK.**

**- Que tu es mignon Zangetsu. Ne pas laisser transparaître tes émotions doit être un défis pour quelqu'un d'aussi franc que toi. Je te vois très bien avoir une petite rougeur qui s'accorderait à tes cheveux... Roux ?**

**- Non, **répondit Ichigo du tac au tac.** Noirs.**

La vérité c'est qu'il avait toujours été horriblement complexé de ses cheveux de feu. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main les personnes qui ne s'en étaient jamais pris à lui à cause de ça. Maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de ne pas paraître ridicule en avouant qu'il avait les cheveux oranges – qui l'aurait cru sans l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux de toute manière?– il avait envie d'altérer un tout petit peu la réalité. De toute manière qui le saurait ?

_**Kyouka Suigetsu dit **_**: Vraiment ? Les cheveux noirs ?**

Ichigo avait la désagréable sensation que Kyouka savait qu'il mentait. Les autres fois, il avait toujours cru qu'il devinait qu'il mentait par une sorte d'intuition. Mais là, quelle était la raison spécifique de douter de quelque chose comme la couleur de cheveux ? Néanmoins, l'orangé persista, un peu mal à l'aise.

**- Ouais noirs. Ils sont tout noirs. Et toi ? Quelle couleur?**

Qu'il était content de pouvoir taper t-o-i !

**- Devine.**

**- Euh...j'aurais dit blond ? ''J'ai raison'' ?**

**- Je vois que tu apprends vite quand tu veux !**

**- C'est que vous me... Euh j'veux dire, tu me motives.**

En tapant cela, Ichigo se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

**- Tu m'en vois ravi. Pour répondre à ta question : oui, je suis blond. Blond et plutôt grand.**

Une image mentale d'un homme grand, blond avec des lunettes lui sauta immédiatement à l'esprit, dans ses moindres détails. Il avait tellement envie de rencontrer ce type ! Mais comment faire ? Comment l'aborder ?

_**Tensa Zangetsu dit :**_** Ah bon.**

**- Comment ça '' Ah bon.'' ? Tu ne me crois pas ?**

« Parfait ! » Peut-être allait-il après tout pouvoir tâter un minimum le terrain ?

**- J'crois que c'que j'vois.**

**- Tu ne devrais pas, mon cher. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis encore au boulot. Tout à l'heure, tu verras. Tu pourras constater de tes propres yeux.**

« Verras ?! Propres yeux ?! » s'exclama dans sa tête le pauvre Ichigo, au septième ciel. Comme si ce que venait de dire Kyouka ne représentait pas son rêve le plus cher de ces derniers temps, il lança ;

**- Ouais d'acc. Comment ?**

**- Je t'enverrai une photo**.

La déception fut tel, qu'il souffla bruyamment comme un buffle. Que maudite soit sa foutue fierté ! Mentir pour cacher son désappointement ne fut pas possible. Il lâcha simplement :

**- Oh.**

**- Quelque chose me dit que tu t'attendais à autre chose.**

**- Ben ouais...**

« Et puis merde hein ! » Il craqua.

_**Tensa Zangetsu dit : **_**T'as une webcam ?**

* * *

JACKPOT.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Prochain chapitre : on rentre dans _les choses sérieuses _!**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard que je risque très probablement d'avoir. À moins que vous me motiviez avec vos reviews... Dans ce cas, ce sera une autre histoire! ;)**

_**Review = nourriture de l'auteur**_


End file.
